1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus used in fishing and more particularly a device for carrying a line release mechanism on an oar or paddle of a small boat in order to provide a jerking motion to a lure attached to the lower end of the line, and yet to provide for an automatic release of the line from the end of the oar when a strike takes place.
The device is attached to the outermost end of the paddle or oar with lure or bait trailing some distance behind the boat for the purpose of allowing the natural motion of rowing or paddling to impart a jerking motion to the trailing lure or bait.
It is well known that some species of fish are more inclined to strike a lure or bait moving in a jerking or darting fashion versus a consistent motion or no motion. The majority of the forward motion imposed on the lure or bait is derived from the return stroke from each full rowing motion. The person is offered the ability to vary the action of the lure or bait on each return stroke without affecting the speed of the boat or the energy output of the rower.
2. Prior Art
The closest prior art analogous to this invention that the applicant is aware of is U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,633 Scott which discloses fishing apparatus that allows one to use two poles at the same time and provides a cyclic swinging motion to each pole as well as a whipping action on the line at the free end. It is not manually operated nor is it attached to oars and takes up significant room in a small boat as well as requiring a cumbersome mechanical arrangement.